Proof Of Concept
by RhysThornbery
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A preview of sorts for a Warhammer 40k story idea I had. More details inside. Written with an eye to making it enjoyable for those who don't necessarily know 40k well themselves.


**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright so I bet you lot are wondering just what this is? Simply put its my attempt to venture into the world of Warhammer 40K. I've posted this chapter to function as (as the title implies) a proof of concept piece, to show that A) I can write 40k fan fiction effectively and B) to get a read on what you the readers think of it. Now, I should start this off by stating it WILL be a while, whether this meets with acclaim or not, before this story is released in full. If it gets enough positive feedback that I decide to go forward with it in full I intend to release the story all at once upon completion, so it may take some time to be ready for that.

Alright here's a very brief overview of what to expect. This story is based on the pen and paper RPG at one time produced by Fantasy Flight Games known as Rogue Trader. So you may recognize elements from those materials. That said this is NOT actually based on any role playing by myself. Instead being a story set within the universe created by Games Workshop and the region of space envisioned by Fantasy Flight Games. It is a tale of Imperium, Inquisitors, space pirates, marauding aliens and most importantly of all a Rogue Trader dynasty plunging into the vast unknown in search of salvation.

So please, sit back, relax and enjoy this preview of what I dearly hope will become one of your favourite fan fics.

* * *

 **Year 990. Millennium 41**

The sharp cry of the Boatswain's whistle over her cabin's vox speakers caused Evangeline Starkweather to give a start and look up from the papers which lay scattered across the small desk she'd been allotted for her quarters whilst aboard ship.

"Attention, passengers, this is the Captain speaking. As you are aware we dropped out of the warp outside of the Rubycon II system four days ago." A distinctly masculine voice droned over the ship's intercom. "Since then we have made excellent time in-system and will be arriving at Port Wander in just about half an hour's time. The crew recommends you return to your cabins and gather your belongings so that you might disembark as efficiently as possible…"

It was at this point that Evangeline tuned out the rest of the announcement with a shake of head. She had been on many a void-liner before and knew the procedure for such things back to front. In fact, she'd been packed and ready to depart since early that morning. She'd been careful to keep abreast of the ship's progress by periodically asking for ETAs from various ship's stewards. Fighting through a mad rush to pack and disembark was never a fun experience and it always paid to be prepared early. She'd learned that lesson the hard way.

As a result, she only had a handful of last minute things to do before she could depart her cabin one last time.

Standing and brushing some of her long dark hair out of her face she set about sorting away her papers back into her carrying case. It was something of a peculiar luxury really, real paper as opposed to staring at a cogitator screen or yet another roll of Imperial vellum. Her family always had preferred their obligatory hard copies in easy to store paper sheets, rather than rolls of vellum.

These papers in particular were not terribly important of course, only a fool travelled openly with truly precious documents; as her father and grandfather were always careful to remind her when such things came up. These were simply a series of low level reports detailing her destination and what to expect when she arrived. Personnel dossiers were about the most interesting documents of the lot, and they were moon dust dry for the most part.

Papers stowed, she paced to the bed and lifted the pillow, grabbing the sheathed mono-knife she had concealed there. Evangeline had her other weapon on her already, as was her custom, but the knife came in handy when she was going to be sleeping or was otherwise without her Hellpistol.

Evangeline then paused, setting her case aside for a moment while she strapped the blade very visibly to her thigh. In days past she may have found it advantageous to not be so openly armed, but in a place as…chaotic as Port Wander, visible deterrents were a requirement for anyone wishing to make it through their stay without some sort of 'unfortunate' incident. At least that's what she'd been told of the place.

Eva grimaced as she stared at her reinforced black leather jacket. Normally she'd keep it completely done up, but if she was going to be wearing her knife exposed in this port… "Well, in for ten thrones, in for a thousand," she muttered to herself and thrust her arms into the jacket keeping the zipper open. Now, her pistol's shoulder holster would be clearly visible, further reinforcing to potential opportunists that there was probably easier prey around.

Evangeline was not blind to the fact that wearing her jacket open in such a fashion revealed a bit more of her…feminine nature. Using her looks against others was not a normal policy, though practicality was primary for someone in her shoes. Trying to stumble her way through rebuilding a nearly-dead familial dynasty wasn't close to simple...or easy. If someone was going to stare at her figure for a moment too long instead of concentrating on something important - like say the gun in her hand - that be could the difference between life and death.

She supposed if she were fortunate, a particularly foolhardy person might assume that a woman so feminine was not a true threat to them. A small thing really, but these days she could not afford to ignore any perceived advantage, no matter how small.

Satisfied Evangeline stuffed the carrying case full of papers into her backpack, which she hurriedly pulled on before shouldering her duffle. The other non-essential luggage, she had allowed to be stored in a rented security locker in the VIP secure cargo bay.

The final look she spared the room which had been her home for over a month now, was cursory at best, before she stepped out the door for the last time.

Making her way through the luxuriously appointed corridors of the passenger liner's public decks, with their vaulted ceilings, rich woods and shining finishings, she paused only to thank a steward who had previously been very helpful in her inquiries, then pushed on downwards to the passenger observation deck.

Aboard a ship like this, the observation deck doubled as a general thoroughfare and gathering place. Its massive vista panel windows providing rather spectacular views of the void when they were in real space instead of the Immaterium. While staring at the Immaterium through the ports might not actually physically hurt you so long as the Gellar fields were active, it was generally considered extremely bad luck to do so, not to mention the fact many people had actually gone insane staring at the warp for too long. A not wholly impossible proposition considering the nature of that foul real. Thus, during warp transit, as with combat, the ports were covered by thick armoured plates.

Regardless, the void station known as Port Wander was just entering sight when Evangeline stepped through onto the deck.

The port was not a…pretty station to behold. While it definitely possessed many of the more elegant features common to most Imperial constructs, it also had a distinctly ramshackle and ad hoc character to it that detracted from its appearance somewhat.

Founded by the Imperial Navy around a thousand years ago it was not surprising the station had grown beyond its original design and apportioned task. Port Wander however served one very specific and important purpose, it was the indisputable gateway to the Koronus Expanse. A region of largely unexplored space which lay beyond the twin warp storms which bordered the Calixis Sector. Thus what had once been a relatively minor naval base, became a hub of commerce and exploration into the unknown.

"Yeah, this place looks so promising. Why am I even here?" Eva sighed to herself before shaking her head and steeling her gaze. She didn't have any real choice in the matter when it came right down to it. She, Evangeline Starkweather, had inherited the ancient Starkweather Warrant of Trade - the Imperial Writ granting her the status of Rogue Trader. With that came the shattered, tattered remnants of her family's dynasty.

It was rather intimidating that the future of her family and the responsibility of how they would be remembered for all time, rested almost solely on her shoulders now. That was a great thing to thrust onto the overburdened shoulders of an orphan.

When she'd envisioned her future she had to admit this was not what she had planned for, but here she was nevertheless, preparing herself to step off through the gaping Maw of the Koronus Expanse. Time would tell, she reflected dryly, whether or not that Maw would swallow her whole as it had so, so, sooo many others.

The ship rumbled ever so slightly under her boots as the thrusters fired and it made its last turn, lining up with one of the station's now extended docking arms.

Some of those gathering now would no doubt linger until they had truly docked with the station and the announcements came to disembark, but Evangeline felt she'd dallied long enough. She would at least feel better knowing she was progressing, just that littlest bit faster than the rest, towards her objective.

So, pushing away from the rail and making her way along the promenade to the lifts, Evangeline began her journey down to the nearest airlock.

This airlock in particular was simply a passenger's portal to and from the ship, being much smaller than the cargo and crew airlocks at other junctions along the ship's hull, it also held the distinction of being closest to the customs and immigration gates on most station layouts.

True to expectations, she was among the first to arrive, and she quickly looked over those present, unconsciously sorting them according to likely threat level.

First and most obvious, were a ship's ensign and squad of armsmen who guarded the airlock door while the ship underwent its docking procedures. This, she knew, was a tradition aboard most void vessels. Understandable really, as she was certain at some points in the distant and possibly not so distant past, some impatient passenger or another had accidentally spaced themselves and others fiddling with improperly secured door controls or something.

The ensign was likely only a moderate threat, probably trained in self-defence and armed with a single mass produced laspistol. The armsmen were more dangerous though, sporting proper void armour and true combat weapons. In this case naval scatterguns.

Next up was a man who looked to be some variety of mercenary or perhaps a bonded courier, he had no obvious weapons on him at the moment but she was certain that he had at least a knife and possibly a pistol or two secreted about him somewhere.

There were a pair of shifty looking civilians she gave a wide berth to, if only to prevent any possible pickpocketing incidents; they were likely not a serious threat otherwise. Nor were the Administratum clerks with their mountainous piles of scrolls.

The last…she had to shake her head at. It was difficult to not be at least a little incredulous though. Vacationers, here, on their way through to the Koronus Expanse? Who, in their right mind, would willingly bring a family on a trip to one of the most lawless regions of Imperial Space?

The ship's deck shuddered again slightly under her feet as the thrusters made the final adjustments to allow docking and bring the ship to a halt. Soon enough she heard the sound of the docking umbilical thumping against the airlock and the hiss of air through the hoses as a hard seal was established.

Finally, after about a minute of impatient waiting, the little blue light beside the door lit up and the ensign nodded before straightening her uniform and stepping forward smartly. "Alright, as you lot are the only ones here already, I'll just go ahead and explain how this is going to work." She said officiously. "This here is Port Wander, the gateway to the Koronus Expanse! As such, there is a larger than average transient population present at the port. Despite the presence of a significant military garrison and an Adeptus Arbites fortress precinct on station, crime is a problem here."

Evangeline couldn't help the small amused smile which tugged her lips at the uneasy looks now adorning the vacationer's faces.

"In an effort to assist the station masters in minimizing incidents you might encounter, the ship's armsmen will sweep the dock space allowed for us and ensure there are no unauthorized personnel present." The ensign continued, seemingly oblivious to their discomfort. "Once that is done, they will take up positions at the edge of the dock and we will let you off the ship. Do you understand?"

Unfortunately this last bit was directed at her, the Ensigns eyes having specifically fallen on Evangeline where she waited along the side of the corridor. In the absence of other options she merely nodded and murmured a quick 'yes' to shift attention back away from herself.

That seemed sufficient to the Ensign and she nodded in satisfaction. "Very well, we will proceed then, as others arrive please inform them of what I have just said if they are curious. Thank you."

The Ensign stepped away then and worked the door controls allowing the airlock to open with a hiss. Evangeline noted the slightly smoky quality of the station air as it rushed through the airlock equalizing the pressure between the ship and the station.

True to the Ensign's predictions the armsmen trooped out ahead of the slowly gathering crowd and into the station. While they no doubt saw to their aforementioned duties, Evangeline returned her attention to those closer at hand. The vacationers, it seemed, had taken it upon themselves as their personal duty to fulfill the Ensign's request, and were greeting every person that arrived and inform them just what was happening.

She shot a particularly vexed looking mercenary a sympathetic look as he was prattled at by the only woman of the group. She was carping rather loudly that they had not been aware how dangerous the Port was going to be.

Actually as entertainment went, watching those accosted by those tourists was not bad. It was clear that they alone had not understood the nature of their destination, and yet seemed oblivious to the fact this was the case.

Finally, a few minutes later, the armsmen appeared at the end of the umbilical and signalled the Ensign, causing her to wave back and step aside smiling, "You are now clear to enter Port Wander, have a nice day and thank you for travelling with us!"

* * *

Lieutenant Sarah Winters shifted uncomfortably in her suit of modified void armour. Void armour was never what one would refer to as 'comfortable', but the fact that this particular suit was fresh from the forge, and had yet to be broken in, only made it worse.

Not that she was complaining overmuch. Sarah had been wearing armour of one kind or another for the better part of a decade. That this suit came emblazoned with the Starkweather sigil and not just the Imperial Aquila or some random mercenary logo simply meant the pay was somewhat better as far as she was concerned.

It did make her stand out though, which was something she was not entirely happy about, especially in a port as troubled as Port Wander. However she had a duty to carry out and was not about to screw it up.

She was waiting with a few others on the dockside nearest the void-liner's passenger airlock, but she was not the only one waiting for a certain Starkweather Scion to arrive.

Sarah had been approached by three others who were waiting for her new employer. A courier, a merchant from the local guild and a small twitchy little man she liked to think of simply as 'the administrative weasel'.

Unlike the others waiting there however, she suspected she was the only one who had an idea just who they were looking for. She and the other guards had been sent one of the most recent pict captures they had of the new head of the household.

She put the time waiting to good use however, allowing her suit's onboard auger array - which were built into her helmet - to scan those idling about the gate for possible threats.

There was little of note. Only the small flocks of servo-skulls equipped with augers of their own drifting about up in the rafters, and the Arbites Enforcers with their Cyber-Mastiffs really held her attention for long.

Apparently the fortress precinct on station was well supplied and equipped as they had actually sprung for real dogs. Cybernetically and genetically enhanced dogs yes, but dogs nonetheless. Most precincts had to settle for mostly autonomous units with a canid brain locked up somewhere inside the exoskeleton.

Turning back to the airlock, Sarah spotted her newest charge among the first droves of disembarked passengers.

Evangeline Helen Skadi Starkweather; dark haired, not terribly tall, but not overly short either; pale skinned with dark grey eyes and a small hairline scar on her right brow and cheekbone. Just a kid really, which was somewhat concerning, considering most Starkweathers who inherited the warrant were around a hundred when the previous holder passed. Just twenty-one years old, but the highest up on the list to inherit the warrant of trade.

Iit appeared she'd underestimated the resources of the others waiting on the Starkweather heir as the Administratum weasel hurried forward to intercept her. It was only because she'd scanned him thoroughly ahead of time that she allowed it without more than a grimace.

"Rogue Trader, we here at Port Wander are most honoured to meet such a worthy of the Imperium as you," he gushed obsequiously. "I am third scrivener second class Prewell Madam, I come on behalf of the local Administratum office. I extend our compliments and assure you that we are at your disposal should ever you find yourself in need of our services!"

Judging by the carefully neutral expression on the girl's face, she was well aware this was basically nonsense. The Administratum here would no doubt be willing to carry out minor favours on her behalf for a little extra gelt, but no matter how corrupt, they still ultimately served the Imperium or their own interests, not the Starkweathers.

To her credit Evangeline was dutifully polite and collected in her response and after the necessary pleasantries were exchanged the man wandered off again.

Unfortunately this was not the last bootlicker that Evangeline had to endure as the merchant was soon all over her. Although this time the person in question was selling the services of his company's shipyard on station and apparently those of his family's bakery. Which according to the man served pastries which were just this side of divine.

The last to approach Evangeline before herself was the courier, who to his credit didn't gush and grovel like the others had. Even offering a small wry smile to her before bowing slightly at the waist. "Good afternoon ma'am. I'm a courier with the local guild office here at Port Wander. My credentials." he said formally presenting a small data slate to the young woman.

Evangeline checked the slate over first with her wrist mounted auspex before taking it from the couriers hands and authenticating the documents. Upon returning it back to his belt the courier held up a small bundle of parcels. "We have a number of deliveries for your attention here today," he said indicating the pile. "Normally we'd just deliver this straight to your ship or residence, but we don't have such an arrangement finalized with your Dynasty as yet."

The parcels were scanned and taken off his hands, before the data slate was handed over again. "Just sign here and I'll be on my way."

An unfortunate hassle really, but an understandable one. The Dynasty's retainers here at port had been very standoffish with the locals as a result of recent events. Necessary, but frustrating for when people actually had to get things done efficiently.

Sarah watched the courier leave before approaching Evangeline herself and drawing to attention, her amused smirk hidden behind her helmet's faceplate. "Seem's you're a popular woman today ma'am," she said, her voice slightly distorted by the helmet's vocalizer. "Lieutenant Winters. In case you were wondering. I should tell you, checked them out before I let them wait with me. They're all more or less clean," she stated proudly.

The younger woman gave her an evaluative look before raising a brow at her, "At ease… More or less, Lieutenant?"

Sarah shrugged slightly as she eased a bit. "The administratum gentleman, has been tagged once on taking bribes. The merchant forgot his taxes a couple years ago and got roughed up by the collectors. Turns out he was behind because he was spending too much money on his mistress. The delivery boy's just that, got a parking ticket or two over the years, nothing more," she rattled off calmly.

Evangeline nodded in understanding, "Yes, I see what you mean. More or less clean."

"My team and I have been assigned to bring you safely back to the ship whenever you're ready. We've already seen to your luggage," she explained. The luggage had been unloading far more quickly than the passengers.

Sarah noted that Evangeline didn't seem bent out of shape by how light she was on decorum, which was a relief. Some Rogue Traders were known to get particularly high and mighty with their people. That this one didn't seem in a hurry to do so was a welcome change.

"Pleasure to meet you Lieutenant. Just you on this assignment today?"

She shook her head. "No ma'am, if you look down there you'll spot two more, and we have another few outside guarding our ride home."

Some of the tension eased in the younger woman's shoulders. Apparently the arrangements were satisfactory for the moment. "Very good Lieutenant, as I have no current plans on station today, if you'd be so kind as to help me back to our ship, I'd appreciate it."

Sarah nodded, bringing her hand up to her helmet comm, and hailed the other guards loitering around the docking space, calling them back to rally around their charge and guide her out.

The first sign of real emotion from Evangeline, came in the form of a small exasperated sigh and sceptical look directed at Sarah, as the waiting vehicle came into sight. Sarah couldn't really blame her. Their 'ride' was a Stormlord Super Heavy tank, a behemoth armoured vehicle with massive forward facing twin linked vulcan mega bolters, and a large troop bay on its wide back. The aforementioned luggage was already loaded into the bay and several of the guards were prepping the vehicle's weapons.

"Sorry it's so obtrusive ma'am. This was the safest way the Commander could think of to get you back to the ship today. He's not entirely wrong, plus the thing rather sends a message to anyone who thinks the Starkweathers are easy pickings doesn't it?"

There was a momentary grimace from Evangeline, but she nodded nonetheless, "It's quite alright Lieutenant. And you are correct, it certainly sends a message. Will it be a problem if I take a seat on the upper deck though? If possible I would prefer to get a proper look at my new home on the way in."

Sarah paused considering that, "If we're all up there with you, it should be safe enough here in port. You have some protections of your own I assume?" At Evangeline's silent nod, she relented. "Okay, that should work fine."

Those still on the dockside climbed the ladder up to the tank's upper deck. The others moving to man the various heavy stubbers arrayed about the massive vehicle, or to crowd protectively around their charge.

* * *

As the Stormlord trundled its way along, through service streets and down vehicular concourses, they got a fairly good look at the station from the rear troop bay. Much better than the one they might have gotten if forced to ride in a closed vehicle or while trying to push their way through the throngs which choked the sidewalks and corridors.

Port Wander was a bizarre cross of Imperial Navy utilitarian and civilian hive city. Bulkheads and armoured plate, interspersed with shrines, ramshackle homes and the shops of various goods pedlars, filled with roving bands of travellers, priests and soldiers.

It was even possible to see the little gatherings of people which formed around preachers and missionaries, the nearby air choked with the scent of incense burnt in lamps swinging from the ends of their staves.

There was a wide variety of ships visible through the station's great vista ports along the dockside. Sarah was no expert on naval ships, but when she noted this aloud to her new boss, Evangeline was kind enough to make a running commentary of those they saw. A transport, a raider weight escort… "and I actually recognize that one, never seen her personally though. The Aegis, Light Cruiser with the Imperial Navy. Has a bit of a reputation," the newly minted Rogue Trader explained pointing to a rather gilt looking grey-hulled warship with a dark blue prow.

All in all Lieutenant Winters reckoned it was a good thing their employer seemed to have some idea of what she was speaking about when it came to Naval matters. Running a ship was half the business when it came to Rogue Traders.

A short while later they turned onto another concourse which dog-legged its way around to one of the station's docking arms. "She's just up ahead ma'am!" Sarah called over the sound of the tank's roaring engines.

Evangeline straightened with interest and turned to watch her new home come into sight for the first time.

The Void Wolf, that was what a previous head of the family had named her, a suiting title at that considering what she was. Sarah might not have been an expert on ships in general, but she'd read up well on her new posting.

A heavily modified Hades class Heavy Cruiser Refit. At five-and-a-half kilometres long and nearly one kilometre wide at the blocky fins near her stern, she weighed over thirty-three-and-a-half megatons and ideally would have a crew of around one-hundred-and-thirty-thousand in its current configuration. She was, the lieutenant was told, an old, but a beautifully appointed and equipped ship, both inside and out. Sarah could believe it, the ship's hull may have been bedecked with shining facings, but she'd seen one of those hull plates being replaced over the previous month. Multi-metre thick armoured plating, even away from the ship's, sharp armoured prow, the bulk of it was adamantium, the strongest metal utilized by the Imperium of Man.

The ship might look pretty, in an aggressive sort of way, but she had a hell of a bite with four enormous Stygies pattern macro-cannon broadsides, and two massive Mezoa Lance Batteries, not to mention the hundreds of point defence guns. The crew was confident in the predictions that on that basis alone she could outfight almost any ship equalling her own tonnage. Maybe even a few of those who outweighed her.

The ship was black, grey and white for the most part, with silver and gold decorations arrayed along its upper fringes, around the expanded rear citadel and on the sharp edges of its prow. The flowing mottled pattern of the paint near the bow was such as to evoke the fur of an enormous wolf, in deference to its namesake.

She was waiting for them, a ways out at the end of some cargo and transport arms off one of the main docking assemblages. A necessary consideration. While there were docking slips at Port Wander sized to service and repair a vessel up to battleship weight, they were claimed by Imperial Naval ships at present. The Void Wolf had, for the most part, inhabited a smaller dockyard off the main station, while undergoing repairs until recently. She was only now docked with the station for major resupply, crew intake and for some final systems checks.

The lieutenant was more of a ground pounder, than any sort of void farer, but even she had to admit, the ship was beautiful in her own way. Like a glittering city among the stars.

It took another ten minutes before they came to the the port they were looking for and turned onto the cargo arms which led through to one of the ship's cargo airlocks. It was only about a minute more before they reached the ship itself, one of the other guards hopping down at her behest to deal with security on the door.

He returned a minute later, and opened the hatch to speak to the driver for a moment. A minute later the tank was once again in motion driving across into the ship's belly. The tank rolled over to near one of the personnel lifts into the bay and stopped. "This is our stop ma'am, unless you have a desire to inspect the motor pool?" Sarah called to Evangeline.

Apparently the younger woman caught her attempt at levity because she smiled, just a small quirking of her lips. "No, that's quite alright Lieutenant, I think I can see to that later."

It took a minute to get everyone down off the Stormlord, before they watched the tank pull away and head up a ramp into one of the side bays and out of sight. Sarah grimaced, noting how empty this bay was with it gone. Not right on a ship this size. "Truth be told ma'am, that's the heaviest thing we're carrying. Not a lot of other vehicles in storage right now either. We're a bit more bark than bite in terms of ground support. At least compared to most of the Rogue Traders who come through here…"

Evangeline nodded, grimacing. "I understand, thank you for notifying me," she noted, eyes wandering to the guard on the airlock. Sarah couldn't tell what she was thinking in regards to that, but she seemed pensive as she turned away.

"Very well Lieutenant, if you'll call ahead, I'd like to meet the bridge crew and the senior staff," she requested. Sarah nodded in agreement before stepping over to the inter-vox system on the wall next to the lift doors and doing as instructed.

Once catching the reply she turned back to her employer, "They're on it ma'am, but it may take a bit to pry the explorator out of her laboratory."

An eccentric Mechanicus Magos of some kind, the woman had been bunkered down in the ship's primary laboratory almost since coming aboard. There were frequently minor detonations heard from the room and the ship's commanding officers had assigned her a series of fire control servo-skulls almost immediately. Sarah's one and only time anywhere near the lab had resulted in her hearing an exultant cry of 'There will be so much science!' issue from the room in question.

"Fair enough Lieutenant," the Rogue Trader acknowledged. "Would you be so good as to take me on the scenic route then?"

Sarah snorted in amusement, "Sure thing ma'am, just step this way…"

* * *

The scenic route Evangeline found out, took them up to the ship's central thoroughfare, which was located up on the ship's dorsal surfaces, under the protection of the ship's upper batteries running from one end of the forward hull to the rear at the foot of the command citadel, essentially arrayed in a massive circuit around the spine of the ship.

This deck, an unusual feature, had been detailed in her briefings of course. Called the Grand Promenade, by the ship's designers, it was an open aerie space, so much so that when battle conditions were called, section bulkheads had to be raised into place and armoured panels secured over the vista ports. It was intended to serve as the ship's marketplace, place gathering, botanical gardens and the primary path of transit from one end of the ship to the other.

There were shops and businesses, most vacant at the moment, as well as a couple shrines, squares, gardens, 'open air' markets and taverns. There was even a playground or two for the children whose families served as crew aboard ship.

This was all strictly a massively excessive luxury on any ship, even a Rogue Trader's flagship, but it did provide the crucial function of boosting the crew's morale immeasurably. Something not to be discounted when your crew's happiness could save your life, as they went above and beyond for their home. The same way in which a crew's discontent could mean their captain's death.

This ship was old, very old, though one would not necessarily know that by looking at her, considering how well cared for she was. One of the first Hades class heavy cruisers given the so called "Thanatos Refit" for a Rogue Trader, less than a millennia after the original design's phasing following the Horus Heresy. She was the Dynasty's flagship, and always had been. Which may have struck one as odd, considering what had befallen the Dynasty as a whole, that this ship, of all those in the Starkweather's fleets, had survived.

The 'secret' to the Void Wolf's survival was simple. She had been absent when the fighting started, shipped all the way out here to the shipyards near Port Wander to undergo refits not only enacting this decades major repairs, but also to add improvements her Grandfather had anticipated needing for their family's first voyages into the Expanse. A voyage that now fell to Evangeline, her forebears all killed in the cataclysm which had befallen their dynasty.

This led to a somewhat interesting confluence of realities for the ancient but still mighty ship. She had always been among the best equipped vessels in the Starkweather fleet, this was doubly true with the refits for that long dreamed of voyage into the unknown. Now however, being one of only a handful of surviving ships came with an unanticipated and bittersweet advantage. The Void Wolf, was to inherit every 'gift' that could be salvaged from the wrecks of her lost family. Judging by the work crews scuttling this way and that on every deck Evangeline had seen thus far, the refits these inherited upgrades required to function were still ongoing.

One ship. One good ship. That was all that was truly left. One good ship could make all the difference. Then again…the Koronus Expanse had eaten many good ships whole over the millennia. Even before it had been officially discovered and opened for exploration around a thousand years ago, the Expanse had been the deaths and resting place for many thousands of good ships. She hoped that the Expanse wouldn't be the Void Wolf's grave too. For, as things stood now, if the Void Wolf went to her grave, so too would the Starkweathers.

It was as she was morosely reflecting on that reality, that she and her escort arrived at the security lock which led from the concourse to the command sector of the citadel. The deck beyond was of a more standard though still richly appointed design. Though not truly noteworthy otherwise, it was a mere antechamber really, the space they would pass through before they reached the lift which would take them up to the command deck itself.

The command deck was a marvel, she knew, thanks to those same briefings which had spoken of the grand promenade. It was unusually large and well equipped for a ship of this class, but more importantly far more well armoured and better protected than was normal for a ship this size as well. As it should be really, the deck contained not only the bridge and it's critical staff, but also the quarters which would house her, her family and the ship's captain when it came down to it.

The walk to the bridge was short, and the lieutenant stopped short of the bulkhead which led to it. "Beyond this is Senior Officer's country ma'am. Unless you feel you'll need me for something, I'd best take my leave here," Lieutenant Winters said before offering a salute.

"Very good Lieutenant, thank you for the escort. You are dismissed,"she said returning the salute, to the lieutenant's apparent surprise. Evangeline wondered if it wasn't common knowledge she had spent a few years in the naval academy before this?

She turned and proceeded through the hatch as the lieutenant went on her way, only to stop when met by a boatswain who was standing watch. She barely had time to take in the people darting about the bridge before he looked her over, recognized her, and braced sharply to attention, "Lady Captain on deck!" he bellowed.

The effect was notable, even for someone familiar with naval discipline. The crew immediately stopped what they were doing, pivoted towards her and snapped to attention. She was impressed. She'd heard her grandfather and his predecessors had always liked the air of respectability that military level protocol leant a crew, but had assumed it would mean a cheap imitation of the real thing. The crew's performance, thus far at least, was a very credible homage to Naval Tradition. It certainly explained why her relatives hadn't complained when she'd run away to join the Academy.

It did however have one downside, it did rather starkly point out how out of place she was on the bridge. Everyone else was in naval finery, albeit of a pattern different from that used by the Imperial Battlefleets; she most certainly was not. Actually now that she looked, there were a couple different uniform patterns mixed in. Evidence that these officers had come from a variety of ships from various sectors and segmentums. A testament to the fact that they were survivors. It made her wonder if she should see to making the uniforms more—well, uniform, or not. As a nod to their sacrifices for the Dynasty.

Yes, her travelling clothes, as finely made as they were, were not in keeping with the local dress code it seemed. Not that the officers seemed to mind overmuch. "At ease," she said, as clearly and firmly as she could, despite her suddenly dry mouth.

The crew loosened up and a couple of the officers immediately returned to their duties.

A grey haired man, with shoulder boards and a captain's regalia on his collar stepped forward nodding. "Welcome to the bridge Milady Starkweather," he greeted.

Captain Ostwich was the commanding officer of the Void Wolf during her refits, at least until Evangeline had arrived that was. A solid captain, though not terribly imaginative, with a good record as she recalled. Aging, though it wasn't really all that obvious, all things considered. In all likelihood she'd leave a great deal of the running of shipboard affairs to him, as she'd have enough other concerns demanding her time in abundance.

"Hello Captain," She greeted offering a salute, which he returned with a slightly raised brow, though he didn't protest. "I trust things are in order?"

He nodded slightly, "Yes milady, just ironing out a couple of the refit kinks at this point. We noticed several on our brief shakedown around the system."

Evangeline cocked her head curiously, "Anything of note?"

He shook his head, "Not really, no. A small fluctuation in the power grid the cogs say they can have sorted in short order. A discontented machine spirit from a piece of salvage off the Gyrfalcon I'm told. Also a small imbalance in one of the new thruster assemblies. Last I knew they were performing the appropriate rites on the things to get them to cooperate." His amused expression conveying clearly the 'cogs' were utilizing the legendary technical knock and were uttering the words of the rites of supplication.

Evangeline had to stifle her own amusement to keep a small bubble of laughter from passing her lips. To the Adeptus Mechanicus, those rites might be holy, but to everyone else they appeared to involve a lot of creative swearing and hitting uncooperative machines with things.

He shrugged, smiling slightly, likely seeing a touch of mirth in her eyes at the notion, "She's a fine ship Milady, always was," he assured her.

She nodded her understanding. "Miss Starkweather or Evangeline will be fine Captain, I'm not so formal as some of the Dynasty," she informed him and he seemed to ease a bit, perhaps pleased he'd not be required to bow and scrape for her.

"Very good ma'am," he replied.

"Perhaps some introductions are in order?" she suggested, looking over the gathered bridge officers.

The next minute or so was occupied by introductions, ending only when he came to a woman who stepped forward at a gesture from him, "This is Yeoman Kaitlynn Markham, she's to serve as your primary attache if you are willing to have her."

The woman in question was petite, dark haired, with dusky olive skin with dark brown eyes. Many would claim that she was likely a native of Tallarn. It was however more likely she was from some other arid planet. Not the least because her uniform suggested she was from a different segmentum from that famous desert world.

"Your qualifications Yeoman?" she asked, benignly, hoping to sooth the apparently nervous woman.

"All standard certifications for a bridge communications officer ma'am, as well as certifications in etiquette and around three years aboard one ship or another in the fleet. Survived the battle which claimed the Gyrfalcon. I also have completed my side arm training with distinction and—" the woman rattled off efficiently.

Here Evangeline stopped her, with a raised palm to garner her attention. "Very good Yeoman, I think that's sufficient to convey you are in fact over-qualified for the position," She said, mildly amused, causing the woman to blush slightly in relief. "She'll do nicely Captain."

The Captain nodded, "Very good ma'am, the senior staff you requested are waiting in the reception area to your offices Miss Starkweather. If there is anything else I can help you with…?

"Just one thing, what is the status of the other family members who were en route here when I left…my previous location," she said, stumbling slightly at reference to her last location of note.

The Captain nodded, a small glint of what might have been sympathy flashing in his eyes for a moment. "Lady Sophia Elena Starkweather is already aboard Miss Evangeline, she is among those gathered in the other room," he reported calmly.

"Ah—and how is Sophia?" She said delicately, thinking of her relative in question. She'd only met that particular relative the once, though she'd heard endless tales of her exploits through the family grapevine. A pleasant enough woman, but prone to histrionics, outrageous behaviour and constant source of scandal within the family until relatively recently.

Captain Ostwich grimaced. "Not well Miss Evangeline, she is rather…distraught considering the losses the family suffered. We managed to convince her to contain her activities to the quarters…" he said equally delicately.

Her eyes flashed to his. "There have been incidents?" she asked.

He sighed, "Yes ma'am, a number of them. I'll recount them to you should you insist, however I'd prefer to refrain in this case…"

Considering that she finally nodded, it was in all likelihood something not to be brought up in front of the crew. "Very well and the others?" she asked returning to the previous question, much to his obvious relief.

"One is due to arrive tomorrow, a miss…" He paused, as he checked his dataslate. "Emily Celeste Starkweather."

Now that was better news, she had effectively grown up with Emily, though the girl was younger than either her or Sophia. Her temperament was notably different from her own or that of the woman waiting with the senior staff. Emily was something of a prodigy, it was fortunate the girl was part of the Dynasty as she was found to possess some psychic ability. Evangeline remembered being distraught herself when she'd heard that she'd been taken by the Black ships to Terra a few years back…

The mere thought of those ships caused a shudder to pass through her.

"Excellent, and the other?" she said, pressing on.

Here the Captain sighed in a put upon manner. "Mister Jonathan Stanchion Starkweather has declined to leave his family's estate," he reported, earning a grimace from her. Jonathan was an older cousin, very distant in the line of succession. Not 'generally' a problem, but a very stubborn, opinionated old man all the same.

"I assume he has been forwarded the appropriate reports and alerts regarding the Dynasty's condition?" she asked, maintaining her decorum carefully.

The Captain nodded in agreement, "Yes, he has and has since sealed himself within his estate with the retainers assigned to him and the guard. Last I heard he'd also hired the services of a local mercenary company as well to bolster defences."

She huffed, grimly shaking her head, "That will do little deter our enemies should they truly want him. But it's on his head now." Similar precautions had done nothing to spare her parents, and in fact had only added to the body count and ire of their persecutors in the long run. An ire Evangeline had been forced to bear the brunt of she mused, idly rubbing her shoulder while she considered that.

"Alright, thank you Captain. I'd better see to those present the,." she said, before pausing and looking to the still patiently waiting yeoman. "Yeoman Markham, you have access to the reports on all Dynasty assets do you not?"

A quick bob of the head in agreement, "Yes Mi—Yes Miss Evangeline," she confirmed stumbling slightly over the honourifics.

"Good, if you could collate it into a list for me to review based on location and such I'd appreciate it. The sooner the better, but I'm not expecting it by morning or anything like that," she assured the woman, who despite her careful self control appeared relieved to hear that. That was likely a great deal of work she'd just assigned her.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll see to it. If you wish I'll see you to the office?" the woman suggested, then took the lead when Evangeline nodded her assent.

Access to the quarters beyond the bridge was provided by a passage at the bridge's rear, behind the Command Throne, and past a pair of reinforced and guarded doors. It was close to a minute later they came to an intersection before a pair of great doors. A desk was set against the wall near a cogitator station beside the doors, "This is my station ma'am, your quarters are straight ahead, and your personal guard station is through the door on the right. The left is your offices," Markham explained, pointing to each in turn.

When led to the office door Evangeline stepped in as the Yeoman held the door open for her.

The room's inhabitants were an interesting bunch, not unexpected considering they were the personal retinue of a Rogue Trader. Near one of the vista ports, stood a stern looking officer in a House Guard dress uniform.

A rather nervous, but surprisingly human looking woman in crimson Mechanicus robes, was off to the side picking idly at some odd piece of tech in her hands with one of her Mechadendrites. Another, more armoured figure in crimson stood near her shoulder, a Skitarii warrior of some kind, undoubtedly the Mechanicus agent's bodyguard.

A rather granite faced, upright and finely appointed old man she knew was almost certainly the Dynasty's seneschal, stood gazing at her appraisingly.

And there was a pair of navigators just off to the right of the office's desk, judging by their regalia and the extra eye in each of their foreheads…

Then the rather pale man wearing a metallic cowl who was certainly her ship's chief Psyker, which only left…

Evangeline didn't have a chance to finish that thought as she was nearly bowled over by a shrieking figure. "Evangeline! Oh I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried, everyone else…they're all gone. Oh, what are we going to do? I tried to think of something but all I can think of is—" Sophia babbled nonsensically as she clung to Evangeline, who winced under her weight. She was by no means weak, nor was Sophia overweight per se. However, she was without question not in the best physical condition at present.

"Easy Sophia, easy… calm down, we'll handle it," she assured the woman, working to stand the woman back up entirely on her own two feet.

Sophia finally backed off, sniffling as she dabbed at her streaming eyes. "I — yes, calm, I need to be calm. Panicking does no good. I don't know how you manage to be so collected though…"

Evangeline ignored that question, she certainly didn't feel cool, calm or collected despite the brave face she'd been putting on. "I'm sorry everyone, I received dossiers on some of you, but not all, could we have a round of introductions?"

The Seneschal stepped forward first and snapped to attention, heels audibly clicking together. "Milady, I am Hamish von Himple Tudoring the Third, Milady. I am the Dynasty's Seneschal and thus I shall be handling the little things in your busy life. Logistics, guiding the waitstaff and fielding any questions from those in your service. I will of course bring anything of note to your attention," he stated pompously.

Hamish, she did indeed have a dossier on him and thus knew more about him than about some of the others. For instance she knew that he was exceedingly old, nearing the end of his life despite rejuvenat treatments, and that he was rather set in his ways and unlikely to accept any invitations to speak more informally with her. Still, his experience would no doubt prove invaluable. "Well met Master Hamish," she greeted formally, "I hope we find we work well together."

He bowed tightly at the waist, "Indeed Milady," he concurred before stepping back.

This time it was the Psyker who stepped forward, pale eyes finding her despite their blindness. "Kyle Dubrovsky Milady. I am chief Psyker aboard the Void Wolf and supervisor of the Astropathic Choir. Though I generally leave running the choir to my second as I'm trained for other functions you may require. I can assure you I am fully sanctioned by the Imperium and have been provided with a great deal of training in the use and control of my abilities, should you have need of them."

She nodded her thanks, "My greetings then Mister Dubrovsky."

Next up were the Navigators. An odd pair. Both were largely human in appearance, despite being what most in the Imperium classified as 'mutants'. Both had small, fine, barely noticeable ridges in the skin around the eyes. The single vertically aligned eye in the middle of their foreheads, the telltales of a Navigator, were closed in deference to the sensibilities of the more squeamish mainline humans they might encounter.

Understandable, as while a Navigator's abilities required the opening of their 'inner eye' and not just the physical orb itself to be used, those same abilities could do horrendous things to a being. Things like searing the flesh off their bones with a beam of warp energy…

Otherwise, the only noticeable differences were their pale skin and an extra pair of canine teeth which became visible when they smiled and spoke.

Both were clearly female. The first, who lacked any hair curtsied. "Varahnia of Navigator House Modernna," she greeted, before standing aside.

The second, who quite unusually for a Navigator possessed thick black hair, curtsied in turn before regarding her with unfathomable electric blue eyes. "Katrianna of Navigator House Modernna," she greeted in a rich cultured voice.

Evangeline offered a small bow in return, as required of greeting one of the Navis Nobilite. "Well met representatives of House Modernna. If you will indulge my curiosity for a moment I have a question?"

Both of them nodded, in eerie synchronicity, but she continued undeterred. "I have heard many times over the years of your house and its association with my family's Dynasty. However, when I had opportunity to study the registered Navigator houses while at the Academy on Cypra Mundi, your house was not listed."

Both nodded, though Varahnia smiled slightly. "That is likely because those lists only cover the landed houses Miss Starkweather. House Modernna is a nomadic house, which travels the Calixis Sector and the Expanse."

Evangeline inclined her chin in acknowledgement, "Ah, thank you for enlightening me."

They stepped back as the Mechanicus and her guard stepped forward. The woman bowed slightly, to the quiet but still present sound of servos whirring and the click of metal on metal. "I am Explorator Megara T'Danos, Originally of Forge World Kalibrax," she stated, her voice astonishingly unmodulated by mechanical interference. "This one with me is Skitarii Alpha Michael Stahl."

It did not escape Evangeline's notice that the Skitarii did not seem to ease with the introduction. His weapon, a model she did not immediately recognize, still gripped tightly in his augmetic hands.

"Greetings from House Starkweather," she replied formally. "We are most pleased you agreed to work with us Explorator T'Danos. I am sure you and Skitarii Stahl will be a great asset to our efforts."

The mechanicus woman nodded hurriedly, absently wringing her hands, and Evangeline couldn't help the small smile when she noticed it. The Explorator was similar to some of the other mechanicus agents she'd met, at least in behaviour, and she recalled what the lieutenant had said about needing time to 'pry' the woman away from her laboratory.

"Let me guess, you have an experiment waiting back in your lab?"

The Explorator stilled for a moment, then, looking sheepish dipped her head in agreement. "Yes, I am sorry, I did not intend to be rude. The results I am getting from my tests are simply fascinating…"

Evangeline smiled slightly at the woman's eager tone, "Then by all means, I shall not keep you from your work any longer. Once again it is a pleasure to meet you Explorator."

Bowing slightly the mechanicus agent quickly departed after a murmured goodbye, the Skitarii close on her heels. There was a small round of amused chuckling which ran a circuit around the room.

Finally her attention came to the last of the bunch gathered with them today. The Guard Captain of the Void Wolf, Nathaniel Paulson. He'd served twenty years with the Dynasty in one form or another, and had been promoted to head the detail assigned to guard the Void Wolf while it underwent refits less than a year ago. He didn't expect to find himself guarding the last ship in the fleet, but there it was. He specialized in boarding operations and security, but not ground side invasions, but was apparently fairly adaptable.

Most of that was covered again in their introductions, and she appreciated his brusque no nonsense attitude. What he'd said was true, according to his dossier, and his record was solid.

"Good, if you could wait a minute Guard Captain, I would like to speak with you before I see to myself and Sophia," she requested and got a silent nod of acceptance in return.

"Does anyone else here wish to speak with me at present?" she asked.

The Seneschal spoke up, "I will have reports ready for you in the morning Milady, most have to do with ship and Dynasty finances."

"Thank you Seneschal, you are dismissed should you wish to leave." He bowed and after a moment's thought strode out.

Without further prompting the others began to step forward, the next one to speak being Kyle Dubrovsky, "I shall take my leave now as well Milady, I need to ensure all is in order with the Choir before we depart."

She raised an eyebrow at him, understandable considering they'd not discussed an imminent departure from Port Wander. "You foresee us leaving soon then?"

He smiled a touch ruefully, apparently pleased she'd caught his meaning. "It is a possibility at present, nothing more. However I'd prefer to be ready in case it turns out to be true."

"Very well, then you are dismissed Mister Dubrovsky," she acknowledged, before he too left the room.

Next were the Modernna Navigators. Katrianna looked to Varahnia and gave a small nod to the other one who bobbed another curtsy before silently departing. "I would speak with you if you have a moment Miss Starkweather."

As Evangeline turned to consider her more directly, the navigator elaborated, "House Modernna has until this latest…upset, been without complaint in regards to our long arrangement with your Dynasty. We lost many of our number when your family suffered it's cataclysm. As such many within the House's hierarchy desire to assess our connection with the Starkweathers in more detail."

Evangeline couldn't help the sigh that escaped her at that, it was most certainly not the kind of trouble she needed. "And you are here to obtain that assessment I assume?"

Katrianna shrugged gracefully. "Yes and no. That is indeed part of my task it is true, however I was specifically chosen for assignment to this vessel as I am the most highly qualified for the position. We remember well the successes our house has enjoyed due to our association with the Starkweathers. We wish to see this state of affairs return and are willing to do our part towards ensuring it will."

The rogue trader hummed her understanding, "I am thankful that you are here then. I will think on what you have said and try to find a way House Starkweather might assure we return to an equitable state of affairs," she responded formally as was expected in such weighty discussions.

The woman smiled thinly in return. "Then I shall depart now. Good evening to you," she said, offering a small curtsy before drifting smoothly from the room.

Finally it was just the Starkweathers, the Guard Captain and the yeoman left. "Thank you for waiting Guard Captain, I merely wish to speak with you in your capacity as head of security." He arched an eyebrow at her quizzically, and she continued, "I had some thoughts for improving such matters around the ship myself, however I understand that you are the expert here. What would you need to improve ship's security further?"

He shrugged, pondering her words. "Mostly? Funds ma'am, this is so I can hire anybody I need and acquire any raw materials and equipment I might require for the job. Might I ask what ideas you had ma'am?"

She shrugged, "Cyber Hounds and auspex equipped servo skulls for the airlock guards and guard patrols. An enlarged watch posted on life sustainers and the plasma core, extra patrols in general. Might I assume the under-decks have been cleared during the refits?" she asked, thinking of the tendency for ships to accrue a population of mutants and vermin which preferred such spaces, whether as a place to stowaway or to actually call home. They were a persistent problem aboard many a ship.

He nodded seriously, apparently unoffended by her suggestions, "Yes, though the Void Wolf has never had a problem with things taking up residence down there. As for your suggestions, I agree those would be a good start considering the current situation. I'll see to it." He paused mulling that over. "I'll also see what else I can dream up, within reason of course. We don't want to reduce the crew's efficiency."

That was true, she mused, there was a fine line you had to walk with security measures if you wanted the ship to both run efficiently and safely. "I'll see a sum of twenty thousand additional thrones directed to your budget Guard Captain, at least to start with. Will that be sufficient?"

His amusement was answer enough but he nodded, "Yes Ma'am that'll do nicely for getting us started. I'll be sure to approach you with any proposals I come up with if I need more."

Well that's a start, she mused, nodding to him. "Very good, if there is nothing else you require Guard Captain, you are free to go."

After a brief nod to her and Sophia, he marched out.

It was a mild surprise when, turning to her cousin she saw that Sophia was looking impressed. "Wow, well, it certainly seems you know what you're doing," the woman said a tad shakily, "I must say I'm glad it's you in charge and not me! I wouldn't have any idea about half of that stuff."

Evangeline smiled grimly, "A stint at the Naval Academy apparently has its benefits, and none of us can say our parents didn't make an effort to see us prepared for the family business."

Sophia nodded thoughtfully, though she was dabbing at her still damp eyes while doing so, and Evangeline considered the still distraught woman beside her, before sighing a bit internally. It wouldn't do to have Sophia continue in such a state, she'd need to see about helping her get a hold of herself. "Look, why don't we get some dinner in us and get some proper rest? It was a long trip for me, and I know I could use some down time as well. Almost anything will look a bit better after a good night's sleep."

Her cousin nodded numbly, as they approached the door, the Yeoman once again holding it open. "I'll call the server to officer's mess and we can eat there. It should be reasonably quiet at this hour," Evangeline suggested.

As they started off towards the mess in question, the yeoman leading them as neither she nor Sophia were entirely familiar with the ship's layout as yet, Evangeline considered the meeting that had just ended. She had a promising staff to work with, that was something at least. That didn't mean their troubles were over though. One good ship, with a good crew could change the galaxy, she knew. But she couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom that had lain over her since the crisis had begun.

She'd keep a careful watch on the horizon, as it were; there was nothing else she could do except do her job as best she could, and hope that it was enough to save them.

* * *

It was a couple hours later that Evangeline padded tiredly through her new quarters, absently considering Port Wander, what she could see of it, outside the windows. Dinner had been a tiresome affair. Sophia was actually trying, she had to concede. However despite those efforts, she kept breaking down into heart wrenching sobs at the slightest provocation and Evangeline had been forced to spend the majority of that time trying to console her.

Not an easy task when she herself felt like having a good cry half the time. Hope was a hard thing to come by for either of them. It was difficult to look at her life, their lives and the Imperium as a whole in the same way after everything that had occurred.

Oh, the Imperium may not have started them down the road to destruction, but it sure as anything had nearly finished them off.

She shook that off, dwelling on that would only serve to anger and frustrate her, which wasn't something she needed so close to trying to get some sleep. Not that she slept much these days anyway.

Reaching out to tap one of the control pads, she linked into one of the ship's multitudinous machine spirits. "Please close the combat shutters for my quarter's windows," she requested and soon enough the shutters slid into place and clamped down sealing tightly over the viewport. She waited until a hard seal had been confirmed then relayed her next instruction, "Please scan for additional lifeforms or automata within my chambers please."

There were several concealed sensor suites around her room, none of which were obvious until they emitted the visible red beams which swept over the room from top to bottom and back again.

The rooms were well appointed, with a great number more decorations and luxurious amenities than she was used to, or needed. However, she wasn't in any mood to complain, the large comfortable looking bed in the next room looked inviting.

 **/** No significant life signs detected **/** …. **/** No automata detected **/** the machine spirit reported via the little display over the controls.

That was sufficient for her, she knew the scanners built into such suites aboard Starkweather ships were second to none. If they didn't detect anything, whether it could be pinned down or not, there wasn't anything present. She'd heard a story once that an Eldar assassin had once attempted to hide from one of her ancestors only to be undone by such sensors. Oh they could not tell where the assailant had been precisely, but even that strange xenos had been unable to hide completely. He had apparently died when vented to space, which had been her forebear's response, rather than attempt to hunt and duel one of the deadly xenos. "Please seal the main doorway. Full security," she instructed.

The locks engaged in the large adamantium doors with a solid thump and a slight hum filled the air for a moment as the field bracing generators spun up. Micro-forcefield generators many ships used for reinforcing hull integrity and sealing breaches, the field bracing would make the doors as close to impenetrable as was possible aboard a voidship.

"Thank you," she murmured to the machine. A meaningless gesture she was told, but somehow it made her feel better saying it. Machine Spirits were not AI, though she was told they were alive…sort of. They apparently had moods and could 'feel' slighted, according to the Adeptus Mechanicus. So she was not inclined to take any chances with an entity she relied upon to keep her safe and her equipment working.

First things first, she set her hellpistol on the bedside table next to the head of the bed, then stowed her knife, within its sheath, under her pillow. This was a habit she had no desire to dispense with, even here, where she was 'in theory' as safe as could be managed. It soothed something inside her which had not calmed, even since the disaster had been resolved.

She then stripped herself down placing her clothing - unclean after a full day's wearing - in the unit which would cleanse them. Then, setting the alarm on her chrono she set it on the table beside her hellpistol and climbed between the sheets. Reaching up to thumb the button above her head on the bed's headboard turning off the lights throughout the cabin.

Her exhaustion immediately reared its head at her, but she had far more on her mind at the moment than was conducive to easily falling asleep. Not so long ago, she'd been living an almost entirely different life. And now, here she was, much worse for wear, a goodly portion of the way across the galaxy from where she'd started. A Rogue Trader, nearly the last of her line, not at all what she'd expected for her life growing up, that was certain.

It was…exceedingly difficult not to feel bitter. At her family for allowing themselves to be duped by their enemies, and lured into a stupid and useless war. At those same rivals for doing such to them. At _him_ for what he'd done to her and her family at those enemies' behest.

She shuddered, and brought her hands up to clamp almost painfully over her eyes, as she focused on trying to blot the surging memories from her mind. If she thought about _that_ she'd never get any sleep. She had to focus on the positives, she chided herself. Focus on those and she could keep pushing forward.

She'd made it safely to her destination, the war was over and he wasn't able to reach them anymore. She focused on those, repeating them over and over again until she finally drifted off to sleep a couple hours later.

Across the Galaxy, and sometime later that same night a Lady Inquisitor, one of the Imperium's chosen few, found herself looking out the vistaport of her flagship's stateroom. Watching with no small satisfaction as the macrocannons, lances and missile batteries of her ship tore at the hull of yet another one of her erstwhile cohort's secret labs, venting its contents to space and burning away everything else it had once contained within. It sent her message quite clearly she speculated. One even that _boor_ who had owned the installation couldn't miss.

"You have done well," a low masculine voice murmured in her ear, "I may have taught you that every child of humanity possesses potential, but the ones who chose to serve that fool in such a way have squandered theirs."

She smiled grimly, but didn't interrupt. "I sense the one I had you recover survived and has reached her destination. Your agents tended to her sufficiently then?" the voice asked and she nodded.

"Yes, though I understand the damage was even more severe than we had feared. My genetor was positively giddy however, after seeing her genetics. Says the work done on her was exceptional, almost up to the standard of your own work," the Inquisitor noted, smiling slightly.

"Really? My, my…her parents truly were feeling ambitious weren't they?" the voice said with a rueful chuckle, before pressing on. She felt his presence shift position behind her. "Is she prepared for what lies ahead?"

Here the Lady Inquisitor frowned, before sighing, "as prepared as we could make her, there is only so much we could do, mentally and physically speaking. She won't fail because we didn't do everything we could to set her on the right path however."

There was a pause and a huff of expelled air, "Very good. You've done excellent work here today as well. That facility needed to be destroyed. Such a waste," her mentor murmured.

Again her lips quirked in a small smile at the praise, though it faded quickly, "Thank you. You will be tending to your other obligations soon, yes? When shall I expect to hear from you again?"

A weight rested briefly on her shoulder and she felt a warm hand give it a reassuring squeeze, "I will indeed, and I'm afraid that the time of us parting is upon us. We will see each other again, though not for some time. There are others who need me," the voice of her mentor said sounding regretful as the weight left her shoulder.

"Then I will wish you good luck," she said, sad that her mentor would be leaving her. "The Emperor Protects," she said, almost in benediction.

She sensed her mentor pause, then heard the small chuckle. "So they say, good luck to you too, Lady Inquisitor," the voice murmured, before moving away again leaving her alone. "I sense you will need it more than I."

* * *

Upon this date, in the Year 995. Millennium 41, I, Silverthorne, Lady Inquisitor, Master of the Ordo Innovatio, by the Will of The Emperor and the Rights and Powers granted to me as a Member of the Emperor's Most Holy Inquisition, do restore to the Esteemed Lady Captain Evangeline Starkweather, of Rogue Trader House Starkweather, that House's Imperial Warrant of Trade and extend a further Letter of Marque and Reprisal, with the Full Privileges and Ranks inherent therein. The full body of this text, and all rulings by the Lex Imperialis, shall be available to Rogue Trader Starkweather upon request to that the Administratum.

This Warrant of Trade and accompanying Letter of Marque, shall grant to the aforementioned-Henceforth known as a Rogue Trader-the Rights and Privileges enumerated below:

Rogue Trader may (re)found a Dynasty in their name:

Dynasty may be founded for the purpose of Passing On this Warrant of Trade and Letter of Marque to a Worthy Successor and to create a Logistical Network to manage the Rogue Trader's/Imperial Privateer's resources, so they may better serve Humanity.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer may travel as they wish within Imperial Space, provided that their Presence be made known to the Imperial Battlefleet Command for that Sector, excepting the Star System Sol.

 **A)** Entry to The Star System Sol shall be Granted solely by the Authority of Sol System Battlefleet Command, or superseding that, the Adeptus Terra. Rogue Trader shall never, on pain of forfeiture of this Warrant of Trade and accompanying Letter of Marque and the extinguishing of their line, engage in rebellion, sedition, treason, or otherwise knowingly commit to any hostile action against the interests of Humanity.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer Dynasty may have, in its employ, any number of vessels for the purpose of conveying goods from one world to another.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer Dynasty may have, in its employ any number of vessels of war, provided that they shall answer any call to arms issued from Battlefleet Sol, and make haste to defend that associated environ, its holdings, and people.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer is duly authorized to engage in commerce anywhere within the Imperium of Man.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer may travel as they wish beyond the bounds of Imperial space. In doing so the Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer shall be tasked with the following overriding obligations.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer shall never, on pain of forfeiture of this warrant of trade and associated Letter of Marque and the extinguishing of their line, knowinglyconsort with the enemies of Humankind to bring harm to that same race as a whole.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer shall assess the potential threat of any and all Xenos species so encountered in their travels. the Xenos species in question be deemed to pose a grave threat to The Imperium of Man, its holdings, or military, they shall endeavour to eliminate that threat if possible, or report their findings to the nearest Imperial Naval Captain with all due haste.

 **I)** The Xenos species in question be openly hostile to the Rogue Trader/ Imperial Privateer, the Dynasty to which they are attached or any Imperial citizen or citizens, the Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer is authorized to eliminate the Xenos species threat on sight, and shall report their findings to the nearest Imperial Naval Captain with all due haste.

 **II)** The Xenos species in question be deemed an Indeterminate Threat— one which the Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer can not accurately judge—Then this Warrant of Trade and accompanying Letter of Marque shall grant the Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer the authority to communicate with the Xenos species in question in order to gather sufficient Information to form an accurate assessment of the threat.

 **III)** Should the Xenos species in question be deemed a Non-Threat, then the Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer is duly authorized by this Warrant of Trade and accompanying Letter of Marque to engage in commerce with the Xenos species in question. The goods received from this Xenos species shall be examined closely and thoroughly by an agent of the Adeptus Mechanicus prior to use. This Information shall of course be compiled for use against the Xenos species in question should the Imperium of Man ever actively engage in open hostilities with said species.

The Rogue Trader is authorized to engage in resource acquisition as they see fit.

Should these resources prove to be a threat to the Human race, its holdings or military, they shall, on pain of forfeiture of this Warrant and accompanying Letter of Marque, be disposed of with all due haste.

The Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer is authorized to found colonies on behalf of the Human Race. These Colonies shall adhere to the following Rules:

 **A)** Colonies shall be populated solely by Human Citizen as accepted by the Lex Imperialis.

 **B)** Colonies shall obey all laws of [taxing and/or conscription] laid down within the Lex Imperialis, and as requested by the Adeptus Arbites.

 **C)** Colonies shall have no intentional dealings with Xenos Horribilus, nor with agents of the Powers of Chaos.

 **D)** Colonies shall be ruled by the Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer, the Dynasty thereof, or their appointed agents, or operatives until such a time as the Administratum appoints an Imperial Governor for said colony.

 **E)** The Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer may, in accordance with the Lex Imperialis, petition the Administratum to appoint a specific person as the Imperial Governor.

The Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer is authorized to, with the assistance of the Navis Nobilite, plot new routes of travel through the Immatereum (Warp).

It shall be the right of the Navis Nobilite to dispense Knowledge of these routes as laid down within the Lex Imperialis.

The Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer shall honour all treaties, compacts, oaths, and agreements made with the Adeptus Mechanicus, and they shall reciprocate in kind.

Rogue Trader/Imperial Privateer, although a Peer of the Realm, shall have no authority over the The Adeptus Astartes, the Imperial Navy, Imperial Guard or other such military or governmental functions, save as granted by the Commander of said body.

 **Above all else, Honour the Emperor,**

Lady Inquisitor Silverthorne, Master of the Ordo Innovatio

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** Alright, hope you enjoyed that. Please PLEASE let me know what you thought of it all.


End file.
